More than fiction
by Franco731
Summary: Based on the Fnaf parlourverse AU on tumblr. Avec meets a familiar character right before he's about start his new job... Please review, it's one of my first story's on this site.


She couldn't believe she agreed to this.

 _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ Avec thought as she took another sip of her drink.

Avec thought that she would finally have some fun and have time to relax when Snappy said she would hang out with her Friday night. She thought she would be going shopping, maybe go to the movies, possibly even just binge watch on Netflix with her best friend.

 _Not being taken to a goddamn bar._

Avec sighed. Snappy, in all her wisdom had decided to take Avec to a _fucking_ bar. She knew her friend meant well in her intentions but Avec was just not a bar person. She tried to have some fun, such as chatting with the bartender, playing pool, poker, and even watching sports on the old television but nothing seemed to work. So finally she resorted to doing what most patrons here were doing, drinking.

 _Maybe if I down enough alcohol, this place will become more fun somehow but I doubt it._

Snappy had disappeared somewhere, probably off into some drunken stupor and flirting with some guy.

 _When I find her, I swear to god I will kick her ass for bringing me here…_

"Another drink?" Said some voice off to the side.

 _What?_

"I said do you want another drink miss?" Said the same voice again but even louder.

Avec looked to see the bartender staring at her with an annoyed expression on his face. He looks to be in his 40's and prematurely balding, the name tag on his uniform says Jacob.

"Yeah sure I'll have another… but can you give me scotch this time?" She asks. Hoping that a different choice of alcohol will make things better.

"Sure thing miss" Said the bartender, sounding less than happy at the moment.

While the bartender goes to get her drink Avec decides to take another look around the bar. There's some loud techno music coming from somewhere and some people dancing in the corner of the establishment making it seem like more of a club than some cheap bar. She still can't see Snappy anywhere.

 _When the hell is my drink going to get here and where the fuck is Snappy?_

She suddenly hears footsteps behind her heading in her table. She turns around hoping to see the bartender or Snappy.

"This better be my fucking drink" Avec mutters quietly.

But instead of seeing the bartender or Snappy, she sees a young man, about the same height as her, with jet black hair wearing a light blue shirt complimented with jeans of the same color.

 _I swear to god if he starts flirting with me he is going to die._

"Excuse me miss, can I sit here with you?" He says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 _Should I? I don't even know who he is._ Avec wonders. _Eh fuck it, I have no one to talk to and Snappy abandoned me in this place so why the hell not?_

"Sure" Says Avec. She looks at him and motions for him to sit down across from her. "There's more than enough room at this table"

"Thanks, this place is crowded today. "He says ands sits down across from her.

"Avec, my names Avec" she says hoping to start a conversation with him.

He looks at her with a smile and says "Damien, my names Damien". He holds his hand out obviously wanting to shake hands with her.

Avec Happily accepts and says "Nice name, so what brings you out here?"

"I'm celebrating. Just got a new job and I'm starting my first shift tonight. Why are you here Avec?" He says with a cheery tone in his voice.

 _Well he seems nice and he's not just trying to get into my pants, not yet at least._

"Well congratulations on your new job. I'm here because my friend brought me here against my will and went off to god knows where, so I'm waiting here for her to come back" Avec says with a little bit of malice in her voice.

"Sorry about that" He says with a look of sympathy on his face.

"It's okay" Avec while seeing he bartender from earlier arriving with her scotch.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Avec thinks with a smile growing on her face.

Avec and Damien spend the next hour conversing about various things such as family, friends, movies, and the usual stuff people talk about. Avec talks about her now untrustworthy friend Snappy and Damien talks about how he got fired from his last job by setting _fire_ to the staff's new uniforms which had pictures of a yellow rabbit on them while narrowly avoiding criminal charges for arson.

"Apparently they chose those uniforms because they would 'improve company morale' or some bullshit excuse like that" Damien says while laughing.

By this point both of have had a few drinks in their systems, with Avec choosing new England style scotch and Damien choosing some kind of vodka. They are not yet drunk but are in a kind of buzzed state.

"So where do you work now?" Ask Avec after laughing at Damien's story.

Damien straightens his back and looks at Avec "Some kind of horror attraction that's opening up soon, I'm the night guard there, so I basically just wait in the building all night and make no one breaks in ands steals shit" Damien finishes with a serious tone.

Avec looks at him with a surprised look on her face.

 _Horror attraction?_

"Excuse me but did you say you work at a horror attraction?" Avec ask with a demanding tone in her voice.

Damien looks uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's opening next week. It's called Fazbears fright or something like that, it's at the corner of green street and Lexington Avenue. Why'd you ask?"

Damien sees all color leave Avec's face and ask with a concerned tone "Hey Avec, are you all right?"

Avec finally gathers her thoughts and says "I-I'm fine" she stutters, leaving Damien unconvinced.

 _Impossible. He has to be lying._

Avec looks over him again with great focus and starts to put the pieces together. His familiar hair style, His choice of clothes' with light blue color choice, his height and last but not least his name: _Damien._

"Holy shit" Avec whispers.

 _He's Damien woods and he's fucking real. Wait if he and fazbears fright are real then that means…_

"Oh shit" Avec says while thinking of the implications that that place being _real_ means.

Suddenly she hears a watch beeping and looks to see that it's Damien's.

"Well I have to go now and get ready for work, it's been nice talking to you Avec" He says as he gets up from his chair and turns towards the exit.

"Wait!" Avec almost shouts at Damien. "Do you want to meet up again some time?"

Damien turns back at her. "Sure, how about I give you my phone number?" Says while getting out a pen and paper from his pocket.

"Sure" Avec says as calm as possible all the while thinking _holy shit this is unfucking believable._

Damien gives Avec a piece of paper with his phone number on it and the name _Damien woods_ written in bold next to it.

"Well I got to go, so see you some other time, bye!" Damien says while leaving the bar.

"Bye" Avec says weakly, still in shock about everything that's happened in the last five minutes.

 _I must be dreaming._

Avec spends the next five minutes sitting in shock and _still_ waiting for Snappy to get back when she starts to hears footsteps heading for her table yet again. She turns her head around and sees Snappy walking towards her table.

Avec just looks at her and yells "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

 _ **Later at Avec's apartment.**_

"So you're telling me that everything in the parlourverse could possibly be _real_?" Asks Snappy with a stunned look on her face.

"YES! "Says Avec on the verge of a panic attack.

"Freddy Fazbears pizzeria? "Asks Snappy.

"YES!" Says Avec.

The Ghost? "Asks Snappy.

"YES, possibly EVERYTHING! "Yells Avec.

Snappy thinks about this for a second before looking back at Avec.

"Was Damien hot?" Asks Snappy.

Avec Smack's Snappy across the face.


End file.
